Trigun Private Highschool
by Catherine Lewie Rain
Summary: I'm back and ready to write. So, lets say Vash is a Prankster and he meets a girl who hates people like that. What happens next? Chaos. Pg-13 for Languge
1. First Day

Kaka a de molea Starlight: Yup, that's my fake name alright! Well, anyway. You can guess I'm making a new story! Yup, after hiding myself in my little bubble for months, I pop the bubble and rise again! .!!! Anyway. If you don't like this, to bad! These are the only stories I'm good at are, if I add my own character!!!!!! Listen to that warning. Now, I'm making a.. Er.. I never thought of what to make. Something with a Highschool.. -thinks- lets see.. -looks at random Animes- How 'bout a.. no no.. GURGLE!! How 'bout a Trigun one? Even though I already made one with my friend.  
  
Star: Alrighty, now listen up. I do not have spell check on this computer. -mutters- Evil computer. Also, I'll add two of my own characters. Don't like it, to bad. Righty-o.  
  
-I do not own Trigun, 'member that. I'll say it once .-  
  
First day of school, everyone walked tiredly into class, -Who wouldn't?- sat down and laid their heads on their desks, to try to get more sleep before the bell rang for first period. One person seemed a bit to happy to be in school, he sat in the back of the room. His appearence was, blue eyes, spiked blond hair, and wore a school uniform, like everyone else did.  
  
"Back to school." The blond said, "Finally, I can see all my friends again. Being on Vacation sucked.."  
  
He smirked a bit remembering what he did. He scanned the room, everybody was either sleeping or talking to friends. Waiting a bit longer someone came into the room, this guy had short black hair and golden eyes -I think..- again he wore the school uniform.  
  
"Nick!" The blond said standing up, out of his seat.  
  
"Hey, Vash. How was summer vacation? And how many times must I tell you, not Nick.. Wolfwood." He shook his head for a moment and made his way up to Vashs desk.  
  
Vash sneered, "Vacation was boring. Except for pulling pranks."  
  
Wolfwood smiled stupidly, "Of course, pulling pranks is the best."  
  
"Not very nice, you know?" Said a female sitting in front of Vash reading a Manga called 'Naruto'.  
  
"Who said?" Vash glared.  
  
"Me." The girl closed her Manga slaming it on her desk, "How would you like it if people pulled funny junk on you?" She turned around. Vash blinked a bit, as so did Wolfwood. She had long brown hair with blue tips, and light blue eyes.  
  
"Sorry there." Vash said keeping his mouth closed.  
  
"Nope, don't forgive you." She glared.  
  
Wolfwood walked up beside her and said, "Look, he said sorry."  
  
"That won't help you none." She gave a evil smile, "Be prepared for hell. You'll learn.. At the end of the year."  
  
Vash and Wolfwood bursted out laughing, "What can a little thing like you do!?" They laughed.  
  
She twitched and muttered, "Oh, many things."  
  
Vash leaned on Wolfwoods shoulder, continuing to laugh. The bell rang as Vash and Wolfwood calmed down and walked passed the girl patting her head, "Good luck trying." Vash said still in a snicker fit.  
  
"Don't need luck." She snickered as she stood up bumping into the back of Vash and walking off into the other direction to the door.  
  
Her first class was Art, Vash was in it. She snickered, as so did the class. She broke out of her giggling fit and looked at the door, hoping her friend would pop up. Luckly she did, she had black hair and red eyes, red contacts. Also she wore black make-up and the school uniform. She growled as she walked up to the girl with the brown hair.  
  
"Hey, Erel." She muttered taking a seat next to Erel.  
  
"Hello, Natsumi." Erel smiled pointing in Vashs direction, "That's Vash." She pointed to the sign on his back, "And, that's a present from me."  
  
Natsumi read, "I love cute, adorrible, fuzzy, playful hamsters, and my gay self!" She snickered, "Wowza."  
  
"He'll never have a girlfriend now." Erel snickered, "Hey Vash!" She yelled out.  
  
Vash turned around, "What do you want?"  
  
"Didn't know you loved cute, adorrible, fuzzy, playful hamsters, and your gay self!" Erel laughed as Natsumi joined in.  
  
"Aww.. Too bad your gay. You'd probably been able to get a girlfriend, before that was put on your back." Natsumi laughed laying her head on the desk.  
  
Vash blinked as the whole class started to laugh. He grabbed the sign off his back and muttered, "How's you get this on me."  
  
Erel grabbed the sign and turned it over and put it on her back. She went into a fit of snickers and pressed her back against his, she walked away as the sign stuck to his back.  
  
"Very easy really." She snickered, "Put regular clear tape on the written on side, then put double-sided tape on the non-written side and put the written side against your back. Then, accedently bump into a person, your back facing them."  
  
Vash was red in the face, "HOW DARE YOU!!"  
  
Erel held up her hands, "Whoa, take it easy. I'm teaching you a lesson. Maybe you won't pick on people any more. You'll know what it feels like." She walked back to her desk and almost fell down laughing.  
  
"Natsumi, I think I'm gonna die laughing." Erel laughed.  
  
"Don't die now." Natsumi smirked still laying her head on the desk.  
  
The art teacher walked in as all the class calmed down; except Natsumi and Erel, who were still having snickering attacks.  
  
"Good Morning class." The teacher smiled, "I'm Mrs. Staffer."  
  
"Good Morning, Mrs. Staffer." The class said in unison.  
  
The teacher talked on about what they were going to do and the standards that they'd work on. Erel and Natsumi whispered to each other.  
  
Erel whispered behind the art folder she just recived, "What's your next class?"  
  
"T.O.P.S." Natsumi spelled out, then said the word.  
  
Erel looked at her dumbfounded, "T.O.P.S? What's that?"  
  
"As I heard, it's another type of math class." Natsumi sighed, "Like I need another one of those."  
  
"Your the smart one.."  
  
"How many times have you told me that?"  
  
"Oh, I'd say about 17."  
  
"In a half, stopped you dead in your sentence that one day."  
  
"Ah yes, I remember that." Erel growled.  
  
"MISS PLOWSE!" The teacher yelled, "You have something to share with us?"  
  
Erel jumped and said, "No, of course not."  
  
"Good." Mrs. Staffer said continuing, "Now, you'll be making designs for your clay masks your making." She held up minella paper, "Now, take out your pencils while I pass this out."  
  
Erel dug in her pocket for her pencil. Vash looked like he was trying to come up with a plan. She glared and put her pencil on her desk.  
  
Mrs. Staffer had passed out the paper and was back at her desk, Err.., doing what ever teachers do.  
  
Erel started doodling, as so did Natsumi. Erel got to draw a eye before the bell rang. She grabbed her art folder, pencil, and paper and said, "Later Natsumi."  
  
Natsumi waved as Erel walked out of the class, 'Hm.. Gym..' She thought, 'This should be fun..' She wasn't that good at gym. Knowing the teachers they'd start the class off with tackle football. At which most of the girls would sit out.  
  
Erel made a stop at her locker and threw her papers in and took out her gym clothes, which the school provided, and walked off to the locker rooms. 'Should I sit out today?' She kept asking herself over and over. She closed her eyes and shook her head, 'Nah, I feel like getting my butt kicked today.'  
  
The next moment she knew she was on her butt, everything scattered about. "Owie.. Did someone get the number of that SUV.." She mocked rubbing her behind and looking around for the stuff she dropped. Her cheeks turned pink as she scrambled to retreve her extra pair of panties, 'How embaressing..'  
  
"Sorry." Someone said handing her her gym clothes and perfume.  
  
Erel looked up and grabbed her clothes off the man, "It's ok, I was daydreaming." She got a glimps of his face. He had golden eyes and blue hair.  
  
"Hm.." He stood up and walked away like nothing happened.  
  
"Well, isn't he Mr. Sunshine." Erel glared as the bell rang, "And I'm late!!" She put her clothes in her bag and started running towards the gym.  
  
"Your late!" Rang in her ear after she got done dressed, "Never be late again!" The gym teacher yelled.  
  
"Yes, sir.." Erel sighed and walked out into the middle of the gym as the gym teacher talked about how to play football.  
  
All the girls except Erel stood out, they all whispered and muttered to one another. Erel sighed and whispered, "Lets just get on with the game."  
  
Soon after the teacher was done, he picked two captains. Erel was the last to be picked, which a big battle went on between the two captains.  
  
"I'm not having no girl on my team!" Yelled one captain.  
  
"Well, I'm not havin' her!" Shouted the other.  
  
"Tyler!" Yelled the gym teacher blowing his whistle, "She's on your team."  
  
The one called Tyler sighed and said, "Yes, Sir.."  
  
Erel slumped over to the team as they got into position, she was one of the tackler people -Sorry, don't know much of football, until I join next year in highschool- Erel got into her postion and looked at the person she was tackling, it was the boy from before.  
  
"Well, hello there." Said the man.  
  
" 'ey." Erel said as the dude said 'hut!' She sped off into the blue haired boy's direction and slammed into him. She tried using all her bodyweight to push him back, but it didn't do much. She was the one being pushed back.  
  
Erel turned her right foot to the side slowing him down a bit, she could only slow him down or destract him. He looked up at her and said, "Quite a fighter."  
  
"I try.." Erel said taking the moment of talk to push him back a bit.  
  
"Touch down." Said the teacher.  
  
Erel and the boy stopped and stood back. Erel was out of breath, as he stood there looking at her.  
  
"You can stand out you know." He mocked.  
  
"Me? Stand out? Hell no." Erel said standing up straight and wiped the sweat off her head.  
  
He got down into his postion, "So, what's your name?"  
  
"Erel Plowse."  
  
"Legato Bluesummers."  
  
"Nice ta meet ya." Erel said getting into her postion as one of the captains said 'Hut!'  
  
Erel pushed off the ground and ran towards Legato and slammed into his once again. Legato smirked and started pushing her back. Erel tried to turn her ankel again to stop him, but didn't work so well as the first time. She ended up tripping over her right foot and falling.  
  
"Damn.." Erel growled rubbing her ankel, "Not gonna try that again.."  
  
"Touch Down." Said the teacher.  
  
Erel got up and walked back into the center of the gym and got into postion, Legato followed, "Seems like I'm beating you."  
  
"Seems like it." Erel growled and looked up at him.  
  
"Hut!" Said the captian.  
  
Legato made the first move and tackled her, she gave a small sqeal and braced herself. She went a few feet back and caught herself from falling. Legato laughed and said, "Your not putting up a fight no more."  
  
Erel face got red as she ran forth and tackled him to the ground, she followed down with him. She stood up and said, "So, how'd ya like that?"  
  
Legato sat up and rubbed his head, that was bashed off the tile floor, "Better. Now if you did that more often, your team would win."  
  
"Touch Down." Said the teacher, "Gym's over, go get changed."  
  
Erel nodded and said, "Maybe." She gave a wave and said, "Later."  
  
Legato stood up and walked the opposite way of were Erel was going -Heaven only knows that he'd go into the girls locker room.-.  
  
The day dragged on, then it came to Lunch. Erel waited in the lunchroom for Natsumi.  
  
"So bored.." She yawned, "Wish I was back in Gym.."  
  
Natsumi walked into the lunchroom, dropping her books on the table, "I hate school.."  
  
"Me too." Erel sighed, "Except Gym. I don't have a problem with that."  
  
Natusmi took a seat and said, "Yep."  
  
The sat silent for a moment thinking. Until they called their table and walked up to the line.  
  
Natsumi looked at me and said, "Any cute goth boys?"  
  
Erel looked at Natsumi, "Of course not." She lied.  
  
"I found very little goths." Natusmi said almost sadly.  
  
Erel shrugged and muttered, "I don't care for goth boys.."  
  
"What was that..?"  
  
"Oh, nothing. Just said you wouldn't find none in a private school."  
  
"Right.."  
  
They grabbed their trays and started to walk back to their table before they saw who was sitting there, Vash and Wolfwood.  
  
Erel growled and slammed her tray down on the table, "And your here why?"  
  
"Just to see my favorite person." Vash smiled.  
  
"Right.." Erel said pulling out a chair, she looked down at her chair and said, "You'll hafta do something better than this.." Erel picked up a piece of paper and read it, "And you need a better phrase." She sat down and felt something leak beneather her.  
  
Vash and Wolfwood started laughing.  
  
"Only a cover up babe." Wolfwood laughed.  
  
Erel stood up and looked down at her chair; smashed jello sat there. Her face turned red and she raised her fist.  
  
"Trying to get in trouble on the first day."  
  
Erel turned around and growled. There stood Mrs. Staffer.  
  
"Lets go get you cleaned up." She said then glared at Vash and Wolfwood, "One more trick like that it's off to the principals."  
  
Vash and Wolfwood smirked and stood up and said, "Yes, Mrs. Staffer."  
  
Natusumi glared at them, 'Bastards..' She thought picking up her tray and moving to another table, "I'll be waiting her for you Erel."  
  
"Gottchya.." Erel muttered wiping some of the jello off her skirt.  
  
"C'mon." Mrs. Staffer tugged Erel along.  
  
Star: So.. How'd you like it? -Blinks- Better than my other stories? -looks around- -crickets- Alrighty then.. Well.. -Looks around- R&R!! -runs away-  
  
P.S. Tell me if a made a spelling error, remember I don't have spell check.  
  
P.S.S. I try to get the characters right, please forgive my if I make them wrong. I just think Vash would play alot of pranks along with Wolfwood, Meryl Preppy, Millie Geek, Legato er.. you really can't place a label on him. Knives Evil bully, So on and so forth. 


	2. First Day Part II

**Star: Hiya, thanks you three for reviewing! **

**Natsumi: Thanks, yup your in it, and here's your update.**

**Rurouni Linda: O.o I think you said it.. -can't remember- lol! Yup she's reading a Naruto manga, right now I let someone borrow mine.. Gurgle.. He better give it back to me.. Anyway, hope you enjoy this chapter and thanks for welcoming me back.**

**rachael: Thanks alot, and here's more!!!**

**Star: well, right now my WordPad is messed up soo, sorry if the spacing between paragraphs stink. **

**-Again, Please tell me if I made a spelling error. I don't have spell check.-**

- - - - - - - - - - -

"Damn you, Vash.." Erel growled.

She stood in front of a mirror, in the girls bathroom, trying to scrub off the jello that stuck to her blue skirt. She growled and scrubbed harder and faster.

"COME OFF!"

Erel threw the paper towel at the mirror and made a fist, "At least my trick didn't involve food.."

"A bit short tempered don't ya think?"

Erel looked to the door of the bathroom. A long brown haired girl stood there smiling at her.

Erel's face turned a bit pink and said, "Oops.. Sorry, someone played a trick on me." She held back to clench her fist again, "And I guess I got a bit out of control."

"It's ok. We all do that sometimes." She smiled, "Oh, sorry, my name is Millie." She held out a hand.

Erel blinked a moment, "My name's Erel." She dusted off her own hands and shook Millie's hand.

Now that Millie had opened her eyes she had nice baby blue eyes. Erel smiled and said, "Well, I should be getting back to Lunch."

"Oh, alright. Bye." Millie gave a wave.

Erel smiled on her way out and said, "She's nice. Seems to be a peace-keeper in the school." She looked down at the stain on her dress, "Eh.. I wish she knew how to get stains out."

She finally returned to her so callled lunch period. It seemed everyone was up and about, either making complete fools of themselves, or dancing to a cd player they brought to school. No teachers were in there.

"Well.. That's really stupid of the teachers." Erel muttered to herself.

She scanned the lunch room for Natsumi, who was sitting in a corner trying not to attack random people.

"Hey." Natsumi said as Erel sat down.

Erel kept her eyes on the people around her, "What happened to the teachers?"

"Confrence."

"Ah.. It's that important, eh?"

"Seems like it."

"I see.."

Near Natsumi and Erel they could hear a song and Erel smiled, "Nat, you hear that song?"

"Oh no!" She burried her head in her hands, "I hate this song!"

'Save a Horse, Ride a Cowboy' could be heard blaring out of someone's headsets. Erel hummed the song as it went on, and Natsumi shook her head and said, "Stop singin'.."

"Aww.. C'mon, you know you love the song."

"I hate Country."

"You used to like it."

"Yeah, _used_ to like it."

Erel frowned and said, "You changed alot since I first met you."

Natsumi looked up and smiled, "Yup."

The bell rang and everyone stood up, sqweaks of chairs sounded through-out the lunch room.

"Welp, gotta go to Science." Erel said give a salute.

"Eh, I got to go to Math." Natsumi said walking off with her books.

"Later to you too?" Erel said turning around and heading the opposite way.

-------------

**Star: Sorry guys, I just wanna get this up so Chelea doesn't bug me. Plus I have a big headach soo. I'll try to make the next one longer. Oh yeah, I got one more review.**

**battoussaifriends: Thanks, I'll try to find that error and fix it. Here was your update.**


	3. First Day Part III

_**Star: Heh.. Looks around Eh.. Am I going to be killed for not updating? Eh heh.. Well! Here's my chapter!**_

_**-----**_

Erel slowly walked up the stairs; she had five minutes until the bell. She gripped her books tightly and thought until her head hurt.

"Why me..?" She sighed slightly.

Erel's mind was in the clouds thinking of a way to get Vash back from the Jello.

"Eh.. That won't work.." She muttered to herself now and then.

She made it up slowly to the third floor. She walked cautiously to room 311. In the room people were crowed around a piece of paper which hung from the chalkboard. She squinted her eyes and saw it was a seating chart.

"Eh.. Wonder where I sit." She said swaying back and forth, as she walked through the crowd and to the seating chart.

Erel was pushed back and out of the crowd.

"Excuse you. Watch where you're going." A girl with short black hair said walking back into the crowd.

Erel gripped her books tighter trying not to kill the person.

"It's ok.." She muttered to herself, "Don't her get to you.."

She fixed her skirt and stood on her toes to see. It seemed like if she went back in she'd get yelled at for doing so.

"First row.. Second seat.." She said jumping up a bit to see.

Erel stood steady on the ground now and hurried to her seat, trying not to attract attention.

Erel slid the books under her desk and burred her head in her hands. She wanted this day to end. She took a peak and saw blond spikey hair in the crowd.

"Please don't let it be him." Erel prayed.

Alas, it was Vash who emerged from the crowd. Erel whined and burred her hands back in her arms.

Vash passed with out saying anything, just laughing a bit, as girls passing laughed too. Erel's pace went pale as she grabbed a sign from her side and tore it up not bothering to read it. She tossed it behind her and kept her face cradled in her arms.

"A bit mad?"

Erel sat up and looked beside her.

"Legato." She said with a small smile, "Look like I won't lose my normalness this period."

Legato looked back at Vash who was being swooned over by girls.

"Vash?" He asked.

"Yes, of course." Erel nodded rolling her eyes.

"Eh.." Legato said before the teacher walked in.

Erel's eyes lit up, the teacher was sexeh! Eh.. Had to add that, of course Mr. Nairn is Sexy.

"Good Evenin' class." The blond haired man said, "Happy to be back to school."

The class gave a moan and Erel blushed a bit.

'Wowza.. He's.. Hot!' She thought.

"Eh, you guys know you like being back to school." The teacher said again, "Anyway, my name is Mr. Nairn."

The class nodded.

Erel burred her head in her arms again knowing where the speech would go to. It would lead to what we'd do for that year.

Legato rested his head on his hand and looked forward as so did everyone else. Mr. N blabbed on about what we'd do this year and so on. Erel fell fast asleep during the objectives of the year.

**-Minutes Later-**

"Hey wake up." Erel was shaking awake, "Bell rang."

Erel opened her eyes and looked up, "Eh.. Legato.. I was having a good dream."

"Yeah, but I'm sure you'd like a plan I thought up of while Mr. Nairn was talking about rules." Legato said giving a quick smile.

Erel gathered her things and stood up stretching, "Alright, tell me about it." She smiled.

Legato and Erel walked down the hall, Legato telling Erel his plan. Erel smiled and gave a silent laugh before saying, "I'll do that tomorrow, don't worry. I got to get to go to Social Studies." She ran off before saying bye.

"Later to you to?" Legato said shrugging and walking in the opposite direction.

Erel ran down the hall and up the stairs to room 409. She skidded to a stop and walked into the room with a smiling face, oh did Vash have something coming to him tomorrow. She took a quick seat and set her books the floor.

The teacher walked in with a bright smile, "Hello, I'm Mrs. Martin." Mrs. Martin had short brown hair and brown eyes.

The day dragged on until 2:00. They were dismissed back to home base where, sadly, Vash sat talking to Wolfwood about his day.

Erel had finished her Naruto book and went on reading a new book she got from the library during 12 period. She kept her eyes on the book snickering to herself. The bell rang for walkers to be dismissed as everyone stormed out of the room. Erel gathered her books and headed out also.

Natsumi stood outside the building with her cd player in hand listening to Cradle of Filth. Erel sighed and yelled, "Anyone in that brain of yours?"

Natsumi took of the headphones and said, "Yeah. Lets get going.."

Erel nodded and they walked off. Once they reached the corner they went their separate ways home.

**-----**

**Star: So.. How'd I do? Did I make up for not updating? Heh.. Anywho.. Reviewer.. Thingys.. Yeah..**

**Natsumi Akamatsu: Heh.. I like Big & Rich. Anywho..**

**Grooving Vash: Hey Nice name .. Thanks for helping me with spelling. I got spell check now. Yay for me!**

**Rurouni Linda: Hey it's fine. I bet you were playing DDR. I got that for Christmas. Yay! Takes forgiveness brownie Yay! A brownie! Heh, Go-Gurt. I always spill something all over me.. Once it was BBQ Sauce and everyone keep making jokes on how it looked. Anywho. You can jabber all you want :P. lol. Anywho, again, See ya later! Update your stories! **

**Lonewolf468: Thankies. Go me! Does dance Wee!**

**Star: I couldn't be happier right now. :P. I swore I couldn't type stories no more. Making a story for school put pressure on your brain making you think you can't write stories no more :D. Anywho.. Later!!**

**R&R!!! **


End file.
